


The Conversation | Kade Speiser

by vvicariouss



Category: Kade Speiser, Olivia O'Brien, Team 10 - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Drama, Erika Costell - Freeform, Jake Paul - Freeform, Kade Speiser - Freeform, Love, Olivia O'Brien - Freeform, Romance, Social Media, Team 10, Tessa Brooks - Freeform, YouTube, YouTubers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 10:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16447832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vvicariouss/pseuds/vvicariouss
Summary: Naivety was sweet for Jada when she met Kade, and the fall into LA's reality ever so bitter.An original publication by @cerseiforpresident on Wattpad.





	1. PLAYLIST & DISCLAIMER

i. _all the time_ by ty dolla sign

"but you ain't know you was my baby, even though you drive me crazy. I think about you all the time, time, got me right here waiting."

ii. _ciao adios_ by anne-marie

"I'm not your number one. I saw you with her kissing & having fun. if you're giving all of your money and time, I'm not gonna sit here wasting mine on you. ciao adios, I'm done."

iii. _decline_ by raye

"you had a good girl, yeah, baby. I was always there for you, I was always on time and I gave you my all so now you call, I decline."

iv. _get low_ by zedd  & liam payne

"sexy, I want you now. bet I can take you there, whispering in your ear. what do you wanna feel? let's just enjoy the thrill, I'll take over the wheel and give you the touch you're missing."

v. _think about me_ by dvsn

"I know you still think about me, how do you not think about me? you're gonna think about me. don't think that we could ever be just platonic. and is it just me, or would that be too ironic?"

vi _. no love_ by olivia o'brien

"you act like you did it yourself but you're just taking credit for somebody else, yeah, you're somebody else, yeah...love ain't a thing in LA, ain't no love in LA."

vii. _jerika_ by jake paul, erika costell  & kade speiser

"give you all my best love. you make me feel special, that's why I'm down for forever. something just feels right when we're together. I think I wanna stay here with you forever."

viii. _sorry_ by aquilo

"I'm reminded of the fool I was, I cut you off and fucked it up again. I'm sorry that I let you go, I'm sorry that I cared. I left the light on so you could see me from the dark, then it blinded us and left us who we are."

ix. _back for more_ by justine skye  & jeremih

"you're losing focus, I hope you notice...you don't miss a good thing until it's gone. and you don't take me serious until I'm done. you'll be back for more, you won't regret it."

x. _xo tour life remix_ by devvon terrell

"I see my real friends, they know where I've been. I will not lose, I'm not worried bout you, yeah. I don't really care if you cry, on the real you should've never lied."

__________

**AUTHOR'S NOTE & DISCLAIMER**

I wasn't sure I'd ever write/publish this one, but here it is (soon). I've fallen in love with this story and it is vastly different to anything I've done before, or anything I've seen. I hope you fall in love with it too.

The events in this novel are purely fictional. Any similarities to people, events, etc. are entirely coincidental.

I claim no ownership of any lyrics or songs included in this story, they belong to their artists, creators and producers.

All opinions and statements are made **by the characters themselves** and are not intended to offend or upset.

This book will contain swearing, drug & alcohol use and sexual themes.

All content, except for lyrics from songs, belongs entirely to the author.

Xx.

 


	2. CAST

** KADE ** **** ** SPEISER ** ****

_played by himself_

**——————————**

** JADA ** **** ** SUGAR **

_played by_ _Olivia O'Brien_

**——————————**   
Supporting Cast

**Team 10** as themselves

**Mackenzie Altig** as Mikayla

 


End file.
